Tatsuki Arisawa/Image Gallery
Tatsuki Anime Images Profile Images Tatsuki.png|Tatsuki Arisawa aged 15. Tatsuki Arisawa Ep 143.png|Tatsuki watching Ichigo leave. Episode 343 Tatsuki Cropped.png|Tatsuki seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Young Tatsuki.png|A young Tatsuki Arisawa in her dojo. Acidwire attacks Tatsuki.png|Acidwire attacks Tatsuki. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Tatsuki is knocked out by Acidwire. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki patting Orihime affectionately. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru offers to eat lunch with Orihime. Ep6KonFlirtsTatsuki.png|Kon about to kiss Tatsuki. Ep6TatsukiThrowsTable.png|Tatsuki attacks Kon with a desk. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime reveals that her suitor was not Ichigo. Ep6TatsukiEnraged.png|Tatsuki is really angry after Kon insults her. Ep7TatsukiChampion.png|Tatsuki's drawing of herself as a martial arts champion. Ep7HomeworkDiscussion.png|Michiru Ogawa and Tatsuki discuss their art projects. Ep7MichiruDate.png|Tatsuki asks Michiru the date. Ep8OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Tatsuki lends Orihime an umbrella. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Tatsuki stops Orihime's "Bwahaha". Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Tatsuki glances at Orihime, worried. Ep12OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Orihime with Tatsuki at school before getting powers. Ep13OrihimeTatsukiChizuruArgue.png|As Chizuru and Tatsuki argue, Orihime notices something is wrong. Ep13OrihimeHurriesHerFriends.png|Hurrying her friends along after sensing danger. Ep13NumbStandsOverTatsuki.png|Numb stands over Tatsuki. Ep13TatsukiBitesNumb.png|Tatsuki resists the control of Numb Chandelier and bites her. Ep13TatsukiKicksOrihime.png|Tatsuki kicks Orihime in the stomach. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Michiru explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime and Tatsuki, who injured her hand during a competition. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologies for his father's antics. Ep20TatsukiOrihimeFireworks.png|Orihime and Tatsuki at the fireworks festival. Hueco Mundo arc Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Tatsuki confronts Ichigo about Orihime's whereabouts. Keigo Tatsuki Mizuiro hiding.jpg|Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro following Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep213RaizerDeadlyMagnum.png|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum1.png|Tatsuki prepares to use Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum2.png|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum to destroy a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum3.png|Tatsukie uses Raizer Deadly Magnum with her legs to destroy a Hollow. Tatsuki, and her reiatsu..jpg|Tatsuki's reiatsu as Karakura-Raizer Beast. Karakura-Rizer Team.png|Tatsuki as part of the Karakura-Raizer Team. KeigoAndTatsukiCarryingClassmates.jpg|Tatsuki carries Chizuru. Kanonball hit Aizen.jpg|Don Kanonji's attack hits Aizen, saving Tatsuki. Ep306DonStunned.png|Tatsuki looks on as Kanonji is stunned by Rangiku's arrival. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoMocksTatsuki.png|Ichigo mocks Tatsuki. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Tatsuki gives out to Orihime. The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. Tatsuki helps Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178IchigoTatsukiDojo.png|A young Tatsuki and Ichigo. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 261Tatsuki_hits.png|Tatsuki hits Chizuru in the head with a downward chop. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Raizers In Capes.jpg|Ururu, Tatsuki and Chizuru with Michel's capes. Michel Attacks Tatsuki.jpg|Michel and Tatsuki. Ep311EnergyDrain.png|Tatsuki watches Michel drains energy from the Humans. Tatsuki Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 8Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. 20Cover.png|Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo's family on the cover of Chapter 20. 32Cover.png|Tatsuki and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 32. 33Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the cover of Chapter 33. C 042 cover.jpg|Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 42. Ch 053 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 53 The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Tatsuki hits Orihime. Ch453pg10 Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Thousand-Year Blood War arc 546Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given.png|Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given Soul Tickets by Shunsui. 546Tatsuki looks.png|Tatsuki looks at her Soul Ticket. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final capter. Tatsuki Video Clips RaizerDeadlyMagnum.gif|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. RaizerDeadlyMagnum214.gif|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on multiple Hollows. Category:Images